


(Un)Expecting

by queenfanfiction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F!Preg, F/F, F/M, HILDA enables her mommies to have hot fem!sex on her control panel, Jack Harkness totally knocked up John Hart when they were in the time loop, Kid!Fic, M/M, NANCY'S FAULT, Nancy and I are the only two people in the world who write this 'ship, also m!preg if you squint, but that's okay because we're in awesome company, gratuitous Roman!Rory, gratuitous trouserless!Amy, i am so so sorry, let's be honest the Doctor's gotten himself knocked up once or twice, oh hey look PLOT, prompt!fic, this story made more sense while I was writing it, though I think Alice could've lived without knowing that, written to celebrate Georgia Moffett's pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice can't say that she or Jenny ever expected this - but then again, 'unexpected' doesn't always mean 'unwelcome.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In My Unique Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478) by [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown). 



> Written (very belatedly, sorry) for [NancyBrown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nancybrown). Back when [the Doctor's daughter gave birth to _the Doctor's daughter,_](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-1347340/David-Tennant-Georgia-Moffett-pregnant-expecting-baby.html) Nancy and I vowed to write an Alice/Jenny f!preg fic apiece. [She wrote hers on time, at least.](http://nancybrown.livejournal.com/74595.html) *sheepish*
> 
>  **Beta Credit JESUS:** [sariagray](http://sariagray.livejournal.com) was brill. She even helped with the title. THE FIC AND I ARE BOTH GRATEFUL. <3

"I am ninety-seven percent certain," Jenny said, "that I have no idea where we are."

Alice said nothing, only nudged the base of the instrument panel with her foot a bit harder than necessary. Hilda was having one of her moods, and had refused to give them access to the starmap database moments after announcing their arrival on this latest refueling stop. From what she could see through the windows, Alice had her doubts that this arid, seemingly lifeless planet could have any colony big enough for a spaceport, but still she said nothing.

Hilda may have known how to sulk in massive proportions but, as Jenny had once pointed out, there was only one other person on the ship she could have learned it from, and that person certainly wasn't Jenny.

"Well." Jenny started to redo her ponytail. "I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves."

Alice still said nothing, but she did remember to grab her sonic blaster before they left.

~

Outside the ship, there was nothing but desert.

The air was dry and heavy with heat. Hilda's readings guaranteed that there was enough oxygen in the air to sustain life, but any possible life on this planet had been stifled to death by the scorching suns, three of them, that floated above their heads like golden balls of fire. Alice was momentarily glad that they hadn't chosen to wear the thick layers of a spacesuit on top of everything else, but at least the suit would have offered some protection against the suns and the dusty winds that flung sand into Alice's eyes.

"Maybe we should leave," Alice offered, and later she'd wish that she'd taken her own suggestion more seriously. "There's nothing here."

But Jenny frowned. "It doesn't add up," she muttered, then licked her forefinger and held it aloft. "There should be a colony right where we're standing for at least another two centuries."

Alice honestly didn't care if the planet had been mistakenly deserted - ha, _desert_ ed - for the past millennium. She only wanted to find the nearest spaceport, get their business, and go back to the ship so that she could lock herself in her bunk. Today in Earth time, according to Hilda's clock, was Steven's birthday; and if Alice had her way she would nurse a cup of tea and old wounds and have nothing to do with the rest of the universe for the next twenty-four Earth hours, at least.

Instead, Alice shrugged and said, a bit more petulant than necessary, "Fine. But I still think we should go back."

And then Alice froze, a moment after the heel of her boot landed on something soft and wet - something _alive._

Jenny whirled around and had her blaster out in a half-second flat, but by then Alice had looked down and seen the reptilian creature whose monkey-like tail she'd been unfortunate enough to step on. The creature hissed, rearing up it's flattened dust-colored head with red eyes flaring as Alice danced out of reach, placing herself directly in Jenny's line of fire without realising it.

"Alice, move!" Jenny shrieked just before the alien lunged for Alice's knees. Alice was suddenly flung to the side as Jenny tackled her from behind; the creature's strike went wide, and Alice heard the angry snap of the creature's jaws as it closed around empty air.

Alice got back to her knees, Jenny slowly doing the same beside her, and Alice saw the sands around them shift to reveal dozens of pairs of red eyes blinking into existence.

"Run," whispered Jenny, and Alice didn't need to be told twice.

They dashed back the hundred-or-so meters back to the ship, both of them zigzagging across the desert sand in an insane dance with their pursuers, these creatures that seemed to materialise out of the very ground itself to snap their sharp fangs at their heels. It was only a hundred-or-so meters, but to Alice it seemed like forever before first she, then Jenny stumbled into the ship's portal, Jenny fumbling for a moment before finding the controls to close the doors behind them.

"Are you all right?" Jenny asked, clearly out of breath for a rare moment, but Alice wasn't listening. She was instead fascinated by the tiny dot of red staining the trouser leg above Jenny's right boot that was growing larger with every passing second.

Jenny followed Alice's line of sight down to her own leg and, upon seeing the red dot, said something that Alice recognised as Gallifreyan and that sounded suspiciously like an expletive, followed by three words in English that made the base of Alice's spine clench.

"I need Dad."

~

They found the Doctor one more refueling stop and five Earth hours later, where the TARDIS was resting in the Time Vortex between excursions. It was a strange sight, no doubt, a sleek spaceship hovering next to a rickety blue police box in the middle of literally nowhere.

This Doctor was the gangly young one with a bowtie, and he looked a little put-out to see the two women floating outside his door in their full-body spacesuits. "I shouldn't be seeing you," he protested, half-ready to slam the door in their faces. "Not yet. Not for another several years, at least, and in the Horrath System - "

"Dad, this is urgent," Jenny interrupted, the words muffled through her helmet. "I've been bitten by a Kra'anath."

The Doctor went very still. Jenny used the opportunity to push her way past him into the TARDIS, with Alice close behind.

"A Kra'anath? But - Jenny!" The Doctor sputtered, his hands flailing uselessly, as Alice and Jenny removed their helmets. "They're supposed to be extinct!"

"Clearly they aren't," Jenny said, sounding wry. "Alice and I ran into a whole colony on Centaury Beta-Gamma Six - which is also deserted right now. You might want to check that out."

"Excuse me," Alice cut in, "but what exactly is a Kra-ah-nath?"

"The Kra'anath are pests," the Doctor said distractedly, already scanning Jenny from head to foot with his glowing green sonic screwdriver. "One of the worst in the universe when it comes to sheer annoyance factor. They're not poisonous, but the enzymes in their saliva trigger certain hormones in the females of any species, and sometimes in the males if they've got the right things for it, so basically when they bite you - "

When it passed over the level of Jenny's waist, the screwdriver squealed and flickered golden. "You're preggers," the Doctor finished.

"She's _what?_ " Alice stared at the Doctor. Jenny slowly sat down, Indian-style, all the while staring down at her own abdomen. "But she's - we've - you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, really, I am." The Doctor suddenly brightened. "But look on the bright side - in five-six months, the two of you'll make excellent mothers!"

Alice blinked. "Wait. Where do I come in on this, exactly?"

"Weeeell, it's not exactly like Jenny's going to clone herself, is it?" The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and resolutely looked anywhere but at Alice. "The Kra'anath also injects a sample of DNA from the readings it gets off the nearest related species to its victim, which in this case means the quote-unquote father of Jenny's baby would be..."

Silence.

"Oh," said Alice, a moment before she fainted.

~

Jenny and Alice returned to Hilda some time later ("Well, if you're here anyway, might as well have a bit of tea, I'm sure I can make someth - POND GET OUT AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT THIS INSTANT"), both of them weighed down with several thick musty books apiece from the TARDIS' library. Most of the books were written in High Gallifreyan, but a few were English translations, done in the Doctor's hand from one of his previous regenerations ("My goodness, I had terrible penmanship back then, didn't I?").

While Hilda drifted through the Vortex on standby, Jenny spread out the books on the floor of the control room before spreading herself out, stomach-down. Alice settled herself more cautiously, cross-legged and very careful not to invade Jenny's space.

"Hey," Alice finally said, and Jenny looked up. "Is this - are you all right?"

"Dunno." Jenny shrugged and turned a page. "A Time Lady hasn't been pregnant since - well, before the Time War. Should be interesting, at least for the research."

"But what I mean is - " Alice started, but Jenny was already back to her reading.

Alice sighed, picked out one of the English books at random, opened it, and started to read.

~

_The average gestation period for a Time Lady is between five and six months in Earth calculation; the average gestation period for a Time Lord is considerably shorter, usually lasting for no more than four. [Ed.: That sure doesn't feel very short when you're the one who's been knocked up, thanks!] The gestation period is divided into four quarters, with each quarter lasting approximately six Earth weeks each..._

For the next six weeks, Jenny didn't stop running, and it was all Alice could do to keep up.

They had just enough of a breather on their thirteenth planet for Alice to ask Jenny what all the rush was about. Jenny just shrugged and said, "Oh, nothing. Thought we should, you know, get as much sights in as we can, before."

"Before what?" Alice pressed when Jenny didn't continue.

Jenny gave Alice a long look. "Before we can't," she said, and that was when Alice realized just how serious Jenny was about going through with it.

But when Alice tried to protest, Jenny waved her off. "Yes, I'm certain," she said, answering the question Alice couldn't bring herself to ask. "I _want_ to do this, Alice. It may not have been the best-planned thing in the universe, maybe, but that doesn't mean I'd go back and change it. Honestly, I - I really wouldn't have had it any other way."

With that, Jenny turned from a slightly-stunned Alice and pointed towards an open patch of green just visible from the windows of the spaceport they were standing in. "I thought we might build a house there, after the baby's born," Jenny said blithely. "It'll be quieter, away from all the noise and traffic - but we'll still be close enough to keep Hilda at port here, don't you think?"

Fortunately, or perhaps not so much, Alice was saved from having to answer by the sudden arrival of three bounty hunters who had apparently taken a liking to the ten-thousand-credit reward on each of their heads (from that one time, or maybe ten, when Jenny had gotten on the wrong side of the Intergalactic Mafia), and Alice was given the pleasure of seeing first-hand that Jenny's skills in Venusian aikido had been in no way diminished by her current condition.

And if Alice went back into Hilda's starmap database afterwards and bookmarked the exact coordinates of that open clearing Jenny had taken a liking to, well, that was her own damn business.

~

_The second quarter of pregnancy is marked by extreme hormonal shifts as the Time Lord/Lady prepares his/her body for the impending growth of the Time-fetus. Such hormonal shifts are often marked by mood swings, increased irritability and/or impatience, and a marked boost of the sexual drive. [Ed.: JACK HARKNESS. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. STOP IT. (You too, Rose.)]_

Alice had been bending over Hilda's control panel for some time, busy typing in the commands that would correct a small glitch in Hilda's pre-programmed navigation code, when she was interrupted by a small chatbox that popped up right in the middle of her screen.

_Look behind you._

Alice did, and she just caught a glimpse of Jenny watching her with bright eyes from the control room's doorway before Jenny ducked out of view. Alice frowned and turned back to the control panel in time to see more text scrolling into the chatbox as fast as Hilda could put it there.

 _She's been watching you a lot, when you aren't looking or when you're asleep. And then she always locks herself into the loo afterwards, but she won't let me get the security cameras inside while she's there._ Alice wasn't sure how an artificially-intelligent spaceship could sound so smug, but Hilda certainly managed the impression. _I think she likes you. Actually, I think she wants to shag your brains out._

" _Hilda!_ " Alice jumped up from her seat so quickly that she banged both her knees on the underside of the control panel. She staggered back, shoving her chair out of the way and cursing her knees and the ship and everything in between - 

\- and wound up stumbling straight into something warm and humanoid before both of them tumbled down onto the control room floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Jenny!" Alice gasped out when she could get her breath back. "Sorry, I didn't know you we - wait, are you all right?"

This last part was added once Alice realised that she had been half-straddling Jenny's lap, and that Jenny was looking up at her with the same bright eyes as before, only this time they were even brighter. "Jenny?" Alice tried again, but even more unsure. "Are you - all right?"

"Fantastic," Jenny breathed, before grabbing Alice by the collar and pulling her back down.

By the end of it, Alice was sure that she would never touch another joystick in the control room without wiping it down first, and Hilda seemed far too smug for her own good (Alice was willing to bet that their ship had caught the whole thing on camera, for which digital record Alice would have gone through the trouble of tracking down and deleting from the hard drive if she hadn't been so sore in so many different places), and Jenny was happy in ways that Alice had never seen her happy before.

But then, Alice hadn't seen Jenny (or anyone else, for that matter) bend over in quite that many ways in all the time they've known each other, so Alice was willing to suspend her disbelief for the time being, preferably until she was much less sore.

~

_The third quarter is when the Time Lord/Lady will begin to show the physical signs of pregnancy. The body will begin to adjust for the presence of the Time-fetus: metabolism often increases, inducing cravings for unusual foods that have never been experienced on such a level before [Ed.: Note to any future companions - please look for the stash of sea salt and peanut butter cookies in the cabinet behind the teapots, you know the one. It'll save both of us a lot of pain in the long run, I think.], and swelling in the abdominal region is not uncommon [Ed.: Note to self - BUY LARGER TROUSERS.]. A psychic connection will be established with the Time-fetus at least one Earth-month before delivery, during which time the Time-parent will be able to pass on a rudimentary education to his/her child before birth..._

Jenny dropped Alice off on the moon of Unithalius, a fairly-empty little rock that circled a larger, more-civilized society living on Unithalius itself. But Unithalius didn't have what its moon had to offer - namely, wild banana-strawberry hybrids.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alice had said, disbelieving, until she saw the look in Jenny's eyes, at which point she shut up. Now Alice understood how Joe must have felt when she'd sent him out to buy oranges and blackberries at two in the morning.

Jenny had been right about one thing: the banana-strawberry hybrids grew in open fields that stretched across the planet for what seemed like miles. But what Jenny hadn't mentioned was that it was a felony to pick the fruit without a proper license.

All the psychic paper in the world wouldn't work on the Unithalians, apparently, and Alice was resigned to spending the rest of her natural life alone in a jail cell when the door opened and two other men were tossed in beside her.

"Sorry!" the man on top squeaked, hastily clambering off the second man underneath him. "Sorrysorrysorry, didn't mean to - are you all right?"

"No problem, handsome," said the second man, and the voice made Alice jump in her seat. She'd heard it last some time ago, a long time ago - doubtless, that time hadn't even happened yet for the voice's owner. Time travel made her head hurt, sometimes. "S'not every day I get to be a cushion for a good-looking thing li - "

"Dad," Alice said, and the two men turned to squint in her direction.

"Eh?" Jack said (it's Jack, it has to be, he's the only idiot who would flirt with fellow prisoners before considering anything else). "Sorry, do I know you?"

Oh. Apparently, Alice hadn't even _been_ in his timeline yet. "Oh. Never mind, my mistake." Alice looked to the other man, a lanky ginger who seemed distinctly uncomfortable in - wait, was that a Roman's outfit he was wearing? "So, what are you here for, then?"

"Wild banana-strawberry hybrid picking without a license," the Roman recited in flawless modern English, then put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "God, Amy is going to bloody _end me._ "

"Forget your Amy, I'm going to end _my_ husband if I get out of here." Jack pitched his voice a half-tone lower and put on an accent that Alice had tried very hard to forget since that one time she had heard him yell her father's name just before he'd orgasmed _with her._ "'It'll only take a minute, sweetheart, go and fetch me some fresh fruit, there's a dear, and none of that market-bought crap, but I hear there's wild fields on Unithalius' moon for the taking!' Oh, I'll show him _for the taking,_ the bastard. If he weren't pregnant right now, I'd kick his arse back into that bloody time loop so fast - "

"Right," Alice said loudly. "Okay, so. Any plans on how to get out of here?"

Jack perked up. "Dibs on distracting the guards!"

Alice rolled her eyes. Of course he would. "I meant an _actual_ plan."

The Roman didn't answer. He was too busy staring at the wall behind Alice and Jack. "Is it just me," he said, sounding uncertain, "or do you hear that, too?"

Alice turned and heard the hum of a generator vibrating through the wall and growing steadily louder in a roaring crescendo, a moment before Jack shoved her out of the way when the wall exploded in a shower of debris.

Alice couldn't think straight, what with the wail of emergency sirens and the dust still settling around her; but when Jack pulled her off the ground and half-pushed her towards the Roman, Alice blinked at the bright light outside, light that silhouetted two women riding atop some sort of tractor machine which had created the jagged man-sized hole in the wall. Both women jumped off and sprinted towards them, and Alice recognised one of them as Amy, the Doctor's companion, visibly pregnant and wearing approximately ninety-five percent more clothing than she'd been at their first meeting.

The other woman, of course, was Jenny, and Alice had a moment to appreciate the gentle curves that Jenny's body now consisted of before the Roman unceremoniously dumped Alice into Jenny's arms. "Hiya," Alice said, still stunned by the sudden rescue.

"Hey." Jenny grinned. "I brought the cavalry with me."

"I see that." Alice caught a glimpse of Amy and her Roman snogging the life out of each other before the sirens' shrieking took on a decidedly more-foreboding tone. Jack was nowhere to be seen - doubtless, he'd already made his escape and was on his way back to his luckless Time Agent partner ( _serves him right,_ thought Alice with a touch of vindictiveness). "Is it time to run yet?"

"Oh, I think so," Jenny said, and as the four of them dash out into the open air outside the prison Alice found her hand tightly grabbed in Jenny's - and even while they ran for their lives, neither of them could find the will to let the other go.

~

Jenny went into labor at the end of the sixth month. One minute, she was animatedly telling Alice how quickly the baby had learned the theoretical physics she'd been mind-feeding it (and how slowly it was picking up High Gallifreyan, alas, though it certainly seemed to have a penchant for Earth history and culture); the next, she was curled up in a ball and screaming for mercy while Alice did her best to assure Jenny that no, she was not dying, all this was perfectly normal and expected and for god's sake just _push,_ all right?

It took nearly two hours, and Alice was about ready to give up and call the Doctor for help (barring the fact that he wasn't _really_ a Doctor, he should at least know someone who was) when the top of Jenny's - Alice's - _their_ child's head peeked out between Jenny's legs. After another round of heroic pushing on Jenny's part (and quite a bit of coaching on Alice's), the rest of the body soon followed, and it didn't take long for Alice to clean off the bawling reddened infant and place the now-swaddled baby into Jenny's waiting arms.

It was a girl, a beautiful little girl, with Alice's dark hair and Jenny's bright eyes, and Alice couldn't get enough of watching Jenny hold her. "What should we call her?" Alice asked, her voice thick and catching oddly in her throat.

Jenny smiled, tired but radiant. "Susan," Jenny whispered, bouncing the infant gently until the child squeaked with glee. "We'll call her Susan."

The door behind them slid open, and Alice whirled around in time to see the Doctor striding through the doorway, his face dark and shadowed as he stalked towards them. "What did you name her?" he demanded.

"Susan," said Alice, taken aback. "But what's that to do with wait, _what the hell do you think you're doing?_ "

The Doctor had snatched Susan up from Jenny's arms before either woman could react. The baby gave a sharp cry, then snuggled closer to her grandfather and cooed as if she liked it there. The Doctor nuzzled Susan's forehead before looking back at Alice, who was now standing in a flash of righteous fury, and Jenny, who hadn't moved but was watching her father with a look of pure despair.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor mumbled to them both, then dashed back out of the room with Susan still in his arms.

Alice cried out and made as if to go after him, but a noise from Jenny made her stop. She turned back, and Jenny was staring at her with wide eyes and a hand pressed to her still-swollen abdomen. "I think - " Jenny winced. " - there's another one."

Twenty minutes later, Alice was cradling another infant, another girl, but this one with a tuft of blonde hair and brown eyes that blink slowly up at her. "What should we call her?" Jenny asked Alice this time.

Alice rocked their daughter in her arms until she drifted off into the light slumber of infants. "Why don't we wait for a bit and see," Alice said, and Jenny's smile was forced when it finally came.

~

_An unusual family has taken up residence on the planet Gamma Beta Pluto Four for the last decade. Two women can be seen going back and forth between their home on the outskirts of the spaceport and the spaceship hangar where their Chula ship is parked: sometimes singly, sometimes together, and sometimes (the occasions growing more frequent as the years pass) with a little girl between them who skips and laughs as she kicks up the dust under their feet, and at times like these the two women couldn't look any happier._

_On this day, just before the twin suns have set below the eastern horizon, the three of them are walking towards the spaceport - but now all of them carry bags and packs that are bulging with ten years' worth of possessions, and the little girl is clutching a ragged stuffed toy that looks suspiciously like a plushie Ood. "Where're we going, Mummy?" she asks the woman to her right._

_The woman smiles down at the girl, and when she moves a few strands of white escape the tight dark bun of her hair. "We're going to see the stars," she tells her daughter. "Mama thinks it's time you learned about where you came from."_

_The little girl laughs and kicks up her heels with unrestrained pleasure. "You mean, we're going up _there?_ " She points skyward with her plushie, where a few stars have already blossomed into existence against the darkening sky._

_"Yes, sweetheart." The woman squeezes the girl's hand. "And I know you're going to love every minute of it."_

_"Alice!" The second woman is now ahead of the others by a considerable distance, as if she cannot wait to leave this planet either. "Are you coming?"_

_"Just a second, Jenny!" Alice looks down at their daughter and grins. "Sara, what should we tell Mama? Are we coming?"_

_"Of course we're coming," Sara says, and her eyes sparkle with the ancient glow of space-time that Jenny had passed onto their little girl. "I can hardly wait!"_

_And with that, mother and daughter race to catch up with the third, and above them the stars twinkle in rhythm with their joyous laughter._

**Author's Note:**

> IIRC back when Nancy and I were discussing the Georgia Moffett pregnancy, the conversation went something like this:
> 
> Gina: Wait a second. So if the Doctor's daughter gives birth to a daughter, wouldn't that make her ... the Doctor's _granddaughter?_  
>  Nancy: LOL I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE
> 
> And then I finally got around to writing the fic where Jenny has daughters. Which was pure luck on my part, as I didn't realize until beta'ing someone else's f!preg that women who are impregnated by other women can only have daughters because OHAI GENETICS.


End file.
